


I trust you

by fakirasupan96



Series: Queer_Barry [4]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry bukanlah orang yang gampang sekali untuk percaya, dan Arthur terkadang sebal akan hal itu. dan semua itu pun berubah karena suatu kejadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I trust you

**Author's Note:**

> SMUTSSS

            Arthur benar-benar tersinggung kali ini. Jika biasanya, ia dapat mmenyembunyikan rasa tersinggungnya, dan lebih memilih untuk diam, namun hari ini ia ingin sekali membunuh orang itu dengan menusuknya berkali-kali tepat di mulut kotornya.ia dan Barry  baru saja pulang dari night Club yang biasa Arthur dan Barry kunjungi, bahkan mereka sudah mengenal dekat pemilik bar itu. Awalnya mereka berencana untuk bersenang-senang, dan Arthur menemani Barry menari sepanjang malam, ya Barry sangat suka menari dengan bebas. Awalnya, mereka berdua ingin bersenang-senang, sampai pada akhirnya ada kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi.

            Ketika Barry dan Arthur tengah meliukkan badannya dengan bebas mengikuti music keras dari meja DJ dan Arthur tengah mengawasi Barry dari pinggir _dance floor,_ seorang laki-laki berperawakan tak jauh tinggi dari Barry menghampiri Barry. Rambutnya berwarna coklat  dan  memakai jaket hitam kulit. Kehadiran laki-laki itu  tak barry sadari sampai si laki-laki benar-benar berdiri dekat dengan Barry. Samar-samar Arthur melihat raut wajah Barry yang kaget melihat si lelaki, Arthur pikir si lelaki adalah teman Barry yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Barry,namun makin kesini, Barry tampak tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran si lelaki. Si lelaki mulai mencoba menyentuh Barry dan Barry terus menerus mengelak dari sentuhan itu , akhirnya Arthur menghampiri keduanya.

“hei! Dia tidak ingin kau sentuh, apa kau buta ?” ujar Arthur dengan kasar mencengkram bahu kanan si lelaki sampai si lelaki menoleh kearah Arthur, wajahnya sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan Arthur.

“lalu kau siapa? Tiba-tiba datang? Dan menjadi pahlawan? Jangan menjadi pahlawan disini bung, jika yang kau inginkan hanya tubuhnya.” Ucap si lelaki, Barry berdecak kesal, ia sadar ini akan berakibat fatal dan membuat Arthur mengamuk.

“ Arthur, baby sudahlah tinggalkan saja dia, ayo kita pulang.” Ucap Barry berusaha menarik Arthur yang sudah tegang dengan kemarahan,

“oh… _so this old man, is your new boyfriend. So you end up being someone sugar baby , heh? You still the same barr, still a blind worshipper whore..”_ sebelum si lelaki itu membuka mulutnya lagi, Arthur sudah meninju wajahnya. Lagi dan lagi dan melempar lelaki itu ke meja meja kecil dipinggir _dance floor,_ lalu menyerang si lelaki itu lagi tanpa ampun. Barry segera menghampiri Arthur, sebelum Arthur benar-benar membuat si lelakiitu diam selamanya.

“ _DON’T YOU DARE SPEAKING LIKE THAT AGAIN.. OR I AM GONNA  KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW,”_ teriak Arthur penuh amarah. Para pengunjung terhenti melihat kemarahan Arthur, tak ada yang berani menghentikkan Arthur, karena Arthur sudah sangat terkenal ketika emosinya meningkat, dan yang hanya  bisa membuat Arthur kembali rasional hanyalah  Barry.

“Arthur… _enough.. “_ Barry memegang bahu Arthur yang masih menegang karena emosi, Arthur terdiam seketika dan menoleh kearah Barry yang hanya memperlihatkann senyum lemah. _Shit,_ Arthur mengutuk-ngutuk dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia hilang kendali didepan Barry.

Ia sangat benci ketika, ia berada dalam posisi seperti ini, emosi dan mengamuk seperti suku bar bar.

“ayo kita pulang. “ajak Barry sembari menggenggam tangan Arthur. Dan Arthur mengangguk mengikuti tarikan barry yang mengajaknya keluar dari club itu.  

Di perjalanan, Barry yang biasanya mengoceh sana-sini diam disamping Arthur yang juga diam sembari menyetir. Barry tahu Arthur masih emosi pada lelaki itu, dan ia tahu Arthur akan bertanya mengenai si brengsek itu.

“ _who is that guy..?”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it”_

_“Barry..”_

_“Arthur please not now..”_

_“FINE ! IT’S UP TO YOU.. I DON’T CARE !”_ barry perlahan menutup matanya berpura-pura tidak mendengar Arthur yang berteriak kasar padanya ia sudah menduga Arthur akan emosi  dan berteriak seperti itu. Dua tahun bersama, sudah cukup bagi barry untuk mengenal Arthur, namun untuk Arthur dua tahun bersama Barry  belumlah cukup untuk mengenal bocah itu.

Bagi Arthur Barry seperti sebuah kayu pahatan yang tidak pernah selesai. Penuh dengan bagian-bagian yang sulit untuk dikenali, jika dipaksakan maka ia akan merusak bagian itu. Sungguh ia mencintai Barry melebihi apapun didunia ini, tapi terkadang Barry seperti membuat sebuah  perisai di beberapa bagian hidupnya, Arthur berusaha untuk mengerti itu, yang ia tahu pasti bahwa Barry tidaklah sama dengannya, jika ia seperti sebuah buku yang kapan saja dapat dibaca, Barry bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Arthur lebih memilih untuk bermeditasi, sedangkan Barry masuk ke kamar mandi dan menenangkan dirinya disana.

Barry mendudukkan dirinya di _bath up_  membenamkan wajahnya ke pahanya yang ia peluk erat.  Brengsek, kenapa tiba-tiba john muncul. Laki-lakiyang  sudah lima tahun meninggalkannya ketika ia masih menjadi mahasiswa lugu dan penuh semangat. Lelaki itu adalah senior Barry dan juga merupakan cinta pertama Barry di jenjang perkuliahan. Barry lebih lama bersama dengan John, John merupakan kelemahannya. Dulu ia sangat mempercayai John, demi Lucifer , ia dulu sangat lugu dan kolot dan mudah percaya, mengingat hal itu saja rasanya Barry ingin bunuh diri saja, ia sangat malu dengan dirinya yang dulu, malu karena bisa-bisanya percaya seratus persen pada seseorang seperti John,  mahasiswa tingkat tujuh jurusan psikologi.

Saat ia menyerahkan segalanya, kepercayaannya, hidupnya, dan tubuhnya, John tertawa terbahak dan mengatakan bahwa Barry sangat kolot dan terlalu naïf, dan selama ini john bbbersama Barry haaanya karena ia sangat menyukai Barry diranjang, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Barry sangat terpukul ketika mendengar hal itu. Sejak saat itu Barry tidak menemui John lagi begitu juga dengan John. Ia mulai memasang berlapis lapis topeng berlapis lapis jubah tak terlihat, dan memutuskan untuk lebih mempercayai dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain.

  Bertemu dengan Arthur merupakan sebuah pertolongan untuk Barry setelah 3 tahun hanya berfokus pada pendidikannya dan juga dirinya sendiri. Barry mulai belajar untuk percaya lagi. Arthur sangat berbeda dengan John, Arthur tak banyak berpikir ketika menyangkut mengenai memperlihatkan rasa sayangnya pada Barry, sejujurnya Barry melihat hal itu. Barry selalu melihat bahwa Arthur tulus menyayanginya walaupun dirinya masih belum bisa membuka diri dengannya, Arthur selalu kesal akan hal itu, namun ia masih tetap sabar menghadapi Barry dan mengalah.

 _Fuck ,_ dasar pengecut. Barry mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus.

Barry perlahan beranjak dari _bath up_ dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya memeluk satu sama lain, ia  mencari keberadaan Arthur. Arthur tengah duduk bersila di matras  tempat biasa ia bermeditasi. Barry melangkah ragu mendekati Arthur. Ia harus memperbaiki semua ini. mata Arthur terpejam entah Arthur sadar ketika Barry sudah berjongkok didepanny, menjulurkan tangan ke pipi Arthur dan perlahan mengusap sayang pipi Arthur.

“Barry ..?” Arthur membuka matanya dan meilihat kekasihnya tengah tersenyum padanya.

“Bear. i..”  barry menghentikan kalimat Arthur dengan ciuman agresif dan lama. Arthur mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya dan membalas ciuman Barry.  Ciuman ini berbeda dari biasanya. Penuh dengan amarah, dan berbagai macam emosi lainnya.  Lidah mereka saling beradu, sesekali gigi mereka terantuk satu sama lain. Arthur dengan kasar menghisap bibir bawah Barry dan mengulagi  pertarungan lidah lagi dengannya. Disela-sela ciuman itu Barry tak kuasa menahan desahannya.

Barry  sangat suka ketika Arthur mendominasi dirinya dan menngklaim Barry sebagai miliknya seorang. Barry  tak sadar jika tubuhnya dengan mudah diangkat oleh Arthur yang masih mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Barry mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Arthur saat Arthur membawa mereka ke kamar.

Arthur menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan tubuh barry ke tempat tidur mereka.   bibirnya kini membuat jejak merah di leher jenjang Barry. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, kaos Henley biru Barry kini sudah tergelatak di samping tempat tidur mereka.

“Art.. nggh.” Tangan Barry melingkar di leher Arthur yang masih sibuk menciumi leher Barry, puas dengan leher Barry, Arthur beralih ke dada Barry, menciumi kedua puting barry dengan rakus.

“Mine.” Bisik Arthur ke telinga Barry yang sudah memerah,  matanya dan juga Barry kini penuh dengan nafsu. Bibir Barry merekah merah seperti bunga mawar  merah yang yang baru mekar. ia tak berhenti mendesah karena sentuhan Arthur.  Ia merasakan tangan besar Arthur dengan tak sabar membuka celana jeans Barry, tidak kaget ketika menemukan Barry tidak mengenakan boxer.

“  yours Arthur, ahhh it’s always yours.” Barry tercekat ketika mulut Arthur turun ke area yang paling sensitif diantara kedua  pahanya. Barry semakin hilang kendali saat ia merasakan mulut Arthur yang lembab mencium dan mengulum pangkal kepala penisnya. Posisi Arthur kini berada diatas Barry, dan wajah Barry persis diantara paha Arthur.

Barry yang tadinya ingin psrah dan menikmati Arthur bekerja memutuskan untuk ikut andil dan meraih  celana jeans hitam yang Arthur kenakan, tanganBarry berusaha membuka celana jeans Arthur, tidak beberapa lama kemudian, kejantanan Arthur sudah berada dimulut Barry kejantanan Arthur salah satu hal yang disukai Barry,besar, panjang, semua orang akan tahu mereka akan terpuaskan dengan penis seperti Arthur, barry sangat suka menghisapnya membuat Arthur mendesah terus menuserus dan makin membenamkan penisnya di mulut Barry.,  tak hanya mulut barry yang sibuk  mengulum dan menghisap, tangan barry pun juga ikut bekerja, menggenggam penis Arthur lalu menaik turunkan genggaman tangannya di penis Arthur, membuat Arthur tersedak dan mendesah.

Desahan Arthur mengakibatkan getaran pada mulut Arthur yang masih sibuk mengulum penis Barry. Arthur sangat menyukai apa yang Barry lakukan pada penisnya, berada di mulut Barry memang bagian favorit Arthur sekaligus bagian yang membuat Arthur lemah karena ia bisa _climax_ hanya dengan mulut mungil Barry.

“ _shit… sto..p bear… I am gonna cum if you keep doing that, come here..”_ Arthur menuntun tubuh Barry untuk berhadap-hadapan dengan tubuhnya,  Ia memposisikan dirinya bersandar ke kepala tempat tidur , menyamankan posisinya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

“jangan bergerak dari tempatmu. Hari ini kkau sangat nakal bear. Kau tahu peraturan kita ketika kau nakal.” Ujar Arthur, penisnya sudah berdiri tegang, namun belum puas sampai pada titik _climax_ nya. Barry berada didepannya, wajahnya masih memerah dan saliva masih mengalir disudut bibir Barry, keadaan penis Barry juga sama seperti Arthur, sudah berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi, akan tetapi, Barry tidak bisa menahan _climax_ tidak seperti Arthur yang sabar untuk mendapatkan hasil yang spektakuler, Barry sebentar lagi akan memohon pada Arthur untuk cepat memasukkan penis Arthur kedalam liang kenikmatannya dan mengeluarkan benih Arthur didalam sana.

“ _Arthur… please ! can I cum… I can’t please let me cum..”_

_“no ! Barry we have the rules you must obey that. don’t you dare to cum before I allow you to cum, you understand?”_

_“but..”_

_“understand ?”_ Arthur memberi penekanan pada ucapannya, membuat Barry hanya bisa mengangguk.

“ _yes daddy.”_

“ _now .. you know what I like Bear_ ” Barry turun dari ranjang dan melepas celana jeansnya yang tadinya masih belum terlepas dari kakinya. Kini Barry polos tak berkain sama sekali, merangkak mendekati Arthur yang menyeringai padanya. Kedua tangan Barry bertumpu pada dada Arthur, mulutnya  bercumbu lagi dengan mulut Arthur. Suara decak lidah keduanya mengisi seisi kamar mereka, tak lupa desahan dari mulut keduanya ketika Barry mulai menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Arthur.

“ahh Art I lo ngghh love ngghh youh ahhh”

“shi..t don’t you dare cum yet.”

“ahh daddy, can I ride you  ahh pretty ple ahh se.., i am hungh ry.”  Pinta Barry , nafasnya terengah engah seperti orang yang tengah mendaki gunung, _well_  tubuh Arthur bisa diumpamakan sebagai gunung besar bukan? Apalagi dengan penis  sebesar itu.

“ _go ahead kid.”_

_“m not your kid. “_

_“fine.. my boy my sweet boy..”_

_“Barby, why you don’t ahh call me that?”_

_“my Barby.. you may ride that cock, aaa fuck.”_ Barry ternyata sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatian Arthur, yang tak sadar kalau penisnya sudah setengah masuk ke anus Barry, sekali hentak penisnya pun sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam anus Barry, dan menyebabkan Arthur berteriak nikmat.

“d _a.. can I   mo nggh ve?_ ”

“ _just move bear..”_ tubuh cungkring itu pun bergerak perlahan , mencari kenikmatan dari penis Arthur,  semakin dalam Arthur mendorong penisnya, maka semakin nikmat pula yang dirasakan keduanya. Dari mulai perlahan hingga pada akhirnya Barry mempercepat gerakkannya, kedua tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Artur untuk menjaga keseimbangan barry ketika menunggangi penis Arthur.

“ahh.. Arthur… daddy.  Harder ple ah..  ple..ase .. I am tire..d “  pinta Barry,  tangan besar Arthur kini mengusap rambut Barry dan berakhir melikukkan kedua tangannya di wajah Barry.

“ _mine..”_  Arthur dengan cepat mengubah posisi mereka tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari Barry.  Kini Barry berada dibawah Arthur mendesah menikmati dorongan penis  Arthur yang bertubi-tubi.

“ _shit. So tight… bear you are good.. very good boy, what do you want baby..”_

“your ah cock , please _Daddy.._ fas..ter “

“ _as you wish.. bear..”_ ujar Arthur yang masih memompa tubuh Barry sembari mencium bibir Barry ganas.  Penis Barry sudah berlumuran cairan pra-ejakulasinya, ia sudah benar-benar tidak dapat mehanannya air maninya untuk keluar dari penisnya.

“ahh..daddy..can I come.. please..please… hiks it’s hurt..”  

“ _of course, bear..you may come.. baby come for me barb ..”_

Barry berteriak nikmat, keras lalu melemah tak berselang lama Arthur pun _climax_ di dalam tubuh Barry. Tubuh besarnya kini lemas di samping Barry.  Barry menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan tubuh Arthur, ia memeluk tubuh besar itu, menjadikan dada bidang Arthur sebagai bantalnya.

“ _we will talk tomorrow..”_

_“kay”_

_“I am sorry, babe”_

_“sssh sleep bear.”_

Barry pun tertidur.  Pagi hari tiba, Barry masih tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka,  hidungnya mencium bau harum makanan kesukaannya yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Arthur membawa nampan berisi kue muffin yang baru saja matang dan segelas jus jeruk untuk Barry.

“ _Bear, wake up, hei baby.”_ Arthur menaruh nampan itu di meja samping tempat tidur lalu membangunkan Barry.

“ _nggh tired daddy..”_

_“come on eat your breakfast love..you love muffin don’t you ?”_

_“kay..”_

Barry  mengunyah muffin itu dengan malas, tubuhnya masih lelah, matanya pun masih berat berteriak ingin diistirahatkan lagi. Arthur hanya memandang kekasihnya yang tengah makan, ia tak bersuara sama sekali, hanya memandangi Barry dengan tatapan lembut.

“Arthur..mengenai orang yang kemarin kau hajar habis-habisan.” Barry menelan kunyahannya dan menatap Arthur. Arthur mengernyitkan dahinya dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Barry.

“maafkan  aku, aku tidak pernah bercerita mengenai dirinya, _no_ maafkan aku karena belum bisa terbuka denganmu mengenai segala hal. Aku hanya takut aku mengulangi kesalahanku  lagi.”

“lelaki itu pernah menjadi orang yang sangat aku percaya Art, aku dulu mencintainya lebih dari apapun, aku pun tak segan segan memberikan semua untuknya, kepercayaanku, tubuhku, hidupku. Tapi ternyata hal itu sangatlah bodoh. Ia mengatakan sendiri kalau aku ini bodoh, kolot dan naïf. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia bersamaku hanya untuk tubuhku tidak lebih. Semenjak saat itu kami tidak berhubungan lagi  dan aku sadar aku salah dengan gampang mempercayai orang lain. Aku mulai belajar untuk membuat berbagai macam topeng Barry, hingga aku menjamin tak ada yang bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut. Jika aku membuka diriku, aku takut aku akan bertemu dengan orang seperti John lagi.”

“ _oh babe.._ kau tahu seberapa besar aku peduli, sayang, dan mencintaimu. Dan aku bersyukur aku menghajarnya habis-habisan, seharusnya kubuat saja wajahnya cacat.”

“ _Arthur , don’t.”_

“setelah kelakuannya yang berengsek itu ia sangat berhak mendapatkan balasan setimpal _bear.”_

“tidak Art, tidak bertemu dengannya lagi sudah cukup bagiku. lagipula aku memiliki dirimu sekarang, dan maafkan aku karena  meragukanmu, padahal kau selalu terbuka padaku mengenai apapun.”

“kalau kau ingin aku memohon pada mu untuk mempercayaiku, aku bersedia _Bear,_ “

“no.., tidak perlu Art”  Arthur meletakkan muffin yang sedang ia makan ke piring lalu seketika berlutut didepan Barry.

“ _bear.._ maukah kau mempercayaiku sepenuhnya? Semua hal tentang dirimu semua hal tentang hidupmu? Semua yang berada didalam kehidupanmu? Maukah kau mempercayai lelaki tua ini, untuk membawamu ke dalam kehidupannya? Hidup bersamanya? Dan berbagi kepercayaan bersamanya?” ujar Arthur masih dengan senyum lembut itu.

Barry tertegun. Arthur sangat tulus dengannya.  Air matanya penuh di pelupuk matanya.

“ahaha, Art kau menggelikan, _of course I do,I do, I love you  .”_ tiba-tiba Barry memeluk tubuh Arthur dengan erat, Arthur membalas pelukan itu dan mencium kening Barry.

“ _I love you too bear..”_

 _“wait.. did you proposing me again_ ? “

Dan mereka tertawa renyah.


End file.
